The Persona Apocalypse
by ace-detective33
Summary: AU. The gang is stuck in something completely different - the zombie apocalypse! But this time, they haven't met and they don't have their personas! Co-written with Masaru kun. Anyways, if possible we'll put these couples in : Souji x Naoto, Yukiko x Kanji, Chie x Yosuke, Rise x Teddie.
1. Chapter 1

AceDetective: Welcome back! I'm on a new story, which I will be co-writing with Masaru kun! This time, the persona users are trapped in the zombie apocalypse... Who will survive and who won't? Read on, my dear readers, to find out! The pairings in this story are the usual, Souji x Naoto, Yosuke x Chie, Yukiko x Kanji, and Rise x Teddie.

AceDetective: Me and Masaru kun don't own P4 and any of it's characters!

* * *

Today is just another day at school for a silver-haired boy named Souji Seta. He sits in his usual seat, he attends the same class and meets his friends everyday. Life is just really normal for Souji that he's gotten sick of it. For him personally, life's been a pain in the ass.** (A/N: Midnight Channel's never been aired.)** Just about 2 months ago, he was told to go to this rural town, Inaba because of his parents' job. He's been living under the same roof with his uncle and cousin up until now.

"*sigh* Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko haven't arrived yet. Guess I'm up a little early today." Souji sighed heavily and turned his head to the left to stare at the sky through the window, only to find Yosuke greeting at him. "Morning, bro." the brown-haired boy saluted and sat on his seat, behind Souji.

"Today Ms. Sofue's going to give a mock exam, am I right?" Souji asked with a smile plastered on his face. Actually, he's planning to tease Yosuke and the mock exam thing is actually a lie. That's what he does to make things more lively.

"What?! I haven't heard of that!" Yosuke quickly jumped from his seat and ended up falling. Souji laughed satisfyingly. "This is your plan all along? Dude, you're getting more and more like Chie!" Yosuke grumbled and got on his feet when suddenly a short haired brunette with her trademark green jacket walked into the class and smacked Yosuke in the head.

*THOK!*

"Are you talking to me, Yosuke? I heard you mentioned my name earlier…" the girl pulls Yosuke by his ear which results him to rant in agony. "Ow,Ow,Ow! Chie, stop it! Okay, I'm sorry!" when Yosuke pleads, Chie released her grip on the boy's ear. "Yo Chie, Yukiko's not with you today?" Souji looked at the girl, asking about his other friend, Yukiko Amagi.

"Oh she can't go to school today since there are a lot of guests visiting the inn. What's wrong? You miss her?" Chie sneered at Souji, expecting to blush but truce, he only remarks with, "As a friend, yes."

**[Morning]**

**Souji's POV**

Man, school is as dull as ever. I seriously can't stand Mr. Morooka's lecture. It's giving me a lullaby and I can sleep in anytime but his lesson. You know, he's homeroom teacher. Sometimes, I wonder why his buck teeth are so big. Yosuke said that it is used to store the philosophies 'cuz King Moron's brain is just too small for the freaking a lot of philosophies. But according to me, I'd rather imagine he used those teeth to help him climb up trees, like squirrels. Instead of hearing to the lectures, I decided to look at the sky through the window. I like clouds. But I noticed something different. Black smoke is rising up from the town. It's not just one but two, wait, it increased into three! What's going on? Instantly, I was filled with curiosity. I quickly raised my hand to the air to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, ?" King Moron looked at me with pleased face. Maybe he expects a question from me.

"Can I go to the toilet?"

"I believe that's just an excuse to cut lessons and meet with girls and doing some lovey-dovey stuffs! The answer is NO!"

"Hey, I remember something," I stood up and walked towards the teacher and continues, "I saw you buying the pictures of that idol, Rise Kujikawa."

"WHAT?! Ohh.. I get it now. You're saying that if I don't let you go you'll spread words?"

"Probably. You guess. No one can guarantee your pride once the whole school knows about this."

King Moron sighed once before letting me go. I quickly dashed through the sliding door but instead of heading to the toilet, I ran to the stairs, heading to the roof.

**[Rooftop]**

As soon as I reached the rooftop, I quickly ran to the fence and looked around from this height. The black smokes increased again. I can hear the sirens coming from the town. What the hell is going on? Then I looked upwards and found 2 Black Hawk helicopters flying towards the heart of Inaba. I find it hard to believe that the SDF came. This thing must be a real serious issue.

*BANG!*

A loud bang was heard from the gate which immediately caught my attention. From afar, I could see some guy trying to get in through the gates, which, luckily, were closed. A little later, the P.E. teacher, the principal, and a security guard walked out. The P.E. teacher walked up a little bit and pointed at the weirdo, "You! What are doing here?"

The guy just growled in response.

"Don't worry Miss Sayaka-san, I'll take care of it." The security guard smirked and walked up to the gate, pulling his sleeves up, to reveal his muscles. He stuck is hand through the gate and got a tight grip on the weirdo's collar, "Listen you, better leave, NOW!" The guard banged the weirdo's head on the gate. Ouch. That must've hurt. Anyways, the weirdo wasn't fazed, instead he bent down to bite the guard.

"Aaaaaagh!" The guard screamed in agony and fell down, rolling. He came to a stop in front of the P.E. teacher.

"Mr. Tejima? Mr. Tejima, are you OK?" The P.E. teacher asked.

"... He's dead." Our principal said, quite bluntly.

"But... No! He was only bitten! He couldn't have died from that!" The P.E. teacher stated exactly what I was thinking. Then, the guard started to rise up slowly.

"See? Mr. Tejima, thank goodness, I thought you were-" The P.E. teacher was cut off by the guard grabbing her to get up and bite her neck. The P.E. teacher froze in pain, let out an ear piercing scream, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiigghhhh!" Blood was splattered everywhere.

Surprised, I fell to the floor but I managed to get back up again. Taking a look at the P.E teacher, she quickly got back up alongside with the Security. Their skin look pale and their eyes, I don't see any pupil nor iris. The principle ran quickly for his life but… he didn't make it. The two bitten people mauled at him. I can't take this anymore! Wait, what if they get into the school building? Shit! I quickly ran as fast as I could to none other than my classroom…

**[Class 2-2]**

As soon as I reached the classroom, I quickly slide the door open. Man, I totally look like crap, I mean, I am sweating like a loco as if I was chased by some ghosts or something. "Hey, what did I say about knocking the door before you enter?! Kids these days have no respect!" King Moron grumbled angrily and went on and on… He doesn't notice anything? Those screams should be loud enough for the entire school to hear…

"By the way, we gotta get outta here." I exclaimed in a hurried tone.

"What, he's sleep talking or something?" I heard one of the students chuckled, laughing at me. Yeah, this sounds crazy but this is a serious matter!

"Someone got killed at the gate! You gotta believe me!" I said despite my embarrassment. Then the class bursts into laughter minus Yosuke and Chie, though. Damn, if they won't listen to me, at least I must save my friends. I quickly pulled Chie and Yosuke by the arms and got out of the class, ignoring their rantings.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Yosuke pulls his arm off my grasp once we're outside. "I know this is hard to believe but at least, listen to me. Okay, just now, a strange person came, banging the gate. Our principle, the P.E teacher and the security guard came but was bitten immediately. With just a bite, he's lying on the ground and motionless. However, he got up again and bit the P.E teacher and another seconds later, the same thing happened to the principle." I explained to the two teens who intently hear my story.

"Hey that's kinda familiar… with just a bite, you turned into the same thing that bit you. Just like the zombies in the movie. Okay man, I'm not trying to offend you but that kind of thing's kinda irrational you know." Yosuke replied but before he said another word, the intercom buzzed.

"_Attention to all students, a fight has broken up into the campus. Follow your teacher's instruction and evacuate from the school immediately_-" The speaker suddenly got cut off. "Huh, what's wrong?" Chie asks.

"Holy Crap. About time they notice." I cursed under my breath.

"_AAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! ARRRGH_!" Damn, it's started. I quickly grabbed Yosuke and Chie's arm and started running towards the stairs. "Hey, wait! We should go to the Practice Building!" Yosuke stopped and suggested. I guess that's a right thing to do. I heard some people start to panic in the classroom.

"Why? Aren't we going outside? Why through the Practice Building?" Chie remarked.

"Because students will pour out of the Lecture Building. We don't want to cramp down the stairs with them!" I released their arms, knowing that they finally understand the situation.

"Besides, there are fewer students there! Come on, we gotta move before either students or Zombies start to rush in!" Yosuke exclaimed and ran ahead of us. We decided to go out through the Practice Building and wait things to calm down a bit then, we will get out of here.

**[Practice Building 2F]**

We go to the Practice Building through the outdoor bridge that connects the two buildings. From afar, I can see that the panic has begun. Students' screams are heard throughout the hall, Students' hitting each other for their own safety, things have gone dire and crazy. While on the bridge, we saw some student trying to get into a room but when the door's opened, they're attacked by those walking corpses.

"We can't get away like this. We have to find a place to hide." Yosuke suggested, looking at me and Chie over his shoulder while running. "But where?" I asked, referring to what we saw just now. "Hey, what about the Storage room in the Practice building?" Chie smiled. She hits the Jackpot! "Good idea!"

When we arrived in the Practice Building, the atmosphere of the hall is quiet with no signs of living. We continue walking through the hall when I noticed someone in front of the "Black Arts" Club's door. It's the Science teacher, we stopped for awhile to check up on her. From what I can see, her usually bright face is pale and expressionless. I start to get a bad feeling until I noticed something behind her neck, a bloody bite mark!

"Teacher!" Yosuke exclaimed and quickly run to her but I stopped him. "Wait! Didn't you see that? A bite mark!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, the teacher rose her head and looked towards us. She started to growl and ran to our direction. "Run!" I said and the duo followed me from behind. We are about to go out to the bridge again but unfortunately, I can see about 4 of Them. "Well then, turn around." Yosuke remarked and turned around but as I turned my head, the teacher is already really close. I gasped and my body started to move instinctively and kicked the Science teacher backwards. "Crap! What should we do now?" Yosuke curses and grits his teeth. We can only go forward now. We ran past the Science teacher only to find 2 Janitors who seem to be one of Them. Now we're surrounded with nowhere to run. Looking behind over my shoulder, I can see the teacher has gotten up to her feet. I looked forward again but before I could react, one of the Janitors lunged at me which results me to loose my groundings and fell backwards, hitting the window of the Black Art club's class. The glass breaks and I fell into the dark classroom. I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder and when I looked at it, I saw a piece of glass pierced through my skin. I quickly got on my feet once I saw that the Janitor's with me in the room. He's in front of the door so I can't get out except through the broken window but I don't want to get hurt again.

The janitor lets out a groan and lunged towards me again but I was able to dodge it. If I was bitten, everything will be over. I looked around to find something to use against this thing and finally, I find a hammer on a table. I quickly grab it with my right hand and observe it. The head is metal and had a claw at one of the edge. Wait, there's no time for this, I gotta beat this guy and run! When I looked up from the hammer, the Janitor's preparing to bite me when I swung the hammer at the janitor. Blood splattered from his skull and the claw is planted on his head which crack opened the head, I could see his brains scattered on the floor and bad odor started to fill the air. I dashed to the door and informed my friends, "Guys, hit the head! The movie ain't so fictional after all!"

Chie responded by smirking and I swear I could see a lightbulb on her head. She quickly do a high jump and lifted her leg high and exclaimed, "Super Dragon Drooop!" then, a heel drop was performed by the tomboy girl. Surprisingly, the kick managed to kill the thing! Just how strong she is?

"Now the path is cleared, let's go to the storage!" Yosuke ran off quickly.

"Wow, he's fast" Chie complimented…

**To Be Continued….**

AceDetective: And that's the first chapter for you! Review if you want to make it a crossover or not with High School of the Dead! Thanks!


	2. Traumatic Changes For Everyone

AceDetective: Well, you guys voted to not make it a crossover, and this is what we came up with! We don't own P4 and any of it's characters.

**Quote of the day:** "_Actually I've got the idea from seeing some crazy dude trying to clean up his garden with a chainsaw, and I thought that maybe it wasn't that crazy and some people did it and so the gardeners would use it for cleaning._" **–Ace-detective33-**

* * *

**The Persona Apocalypse**

_**2nd Survival: "Traumatic Changes for Everyone"**_

**[Afternoon, Storage 2F]**

It's been awhile since Souji and his friends locked themselves in the storage. It's also been awhile since this craziness started but 'Awhile' feels like 'Forever' for the surviving teens. Flesh eating corpse are walking around the school- no the town, perhaps.

**Souji's POV**

Well,we've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we all got to the storage in a whole piece, thankfully. We locked the door and settled in. But, the bad news, my shoulder hurts like hell. I told Yosuke to go and search for something I could use, like a first aid kit. It took him a while to find one, but even though, I was so happy. Chie carefully squeezed my shoulder and the piece of glass popped out, and I slightly gasped in pain. After that she dabbed some neosporin on it and put a bandage on it.

"Wow, you have a pretty delicate hands yourself, Chie." I complemented Chie while buttoning my shirt up and put on the black school jacket.

"Oh, thanks" Chie blushes and then continues, "Hey, this has been bothering me for awhile but I should tell you guys this. Souji-kun, you know how they only noticed us after you shouted? They might be attracted to sound."

I thought that over for a while. She has a point, and besides, don't all those American zombie movies and stuff always say they were attracted to sound? We wouldn't know for sure until we tested it out, though. Some things are just more complicated in reality after all.

"That might be right but we shouldn't be so sure about it. Just to be safe." I remarked. Then, I stood up, searching for something that might be useful. We can't just stay here forever. "Hey, Yosuke, help me find some stuff we can use as weapons will ya?" I asked while searching the carton boxes. Yosuke replied with a yes and start looking at the other corner.

"Then I'll look for a bag for some important stuffs." Chie stated and start looking, too. Then, something came up in my head and decided to tell Chie, "Chie, you look for something lightweight to carry with you just in case your kicks won't work. I don't want to find random zombies that you kicked into what you thought was in outer space and landed back on the earth." Chie laughed at my statement but she nodded anyway.

Okay, this is the stuff we've found so far. A pair of wrenches, a 50 cm steel pipe, 5 short but sharp scissors, and a shear and of course, an extra med kit. I decided to use the pipe as my weapon while Yosuke with the wrenches cause he's always likes the ninja movies. Chie? She sticks with kicking but I gave her the scissors as a secondary, just in case. Suddenly, something caught my eyes when we're just about to go out. I saw a Chainsaw lying near the shelf. "Dude, you didn't see a chainsaw THAT big from a 15 minutes searching?" I commented.

They responded by shaking their heads. "No." I quickly face palmed at their stupidity.

"So are you planning to take it with you? It's gas-powered so it might not be very durable but it's got power. Anyway, don't these guys react to sound?" Yosuke objected while playing with his wrenches.

"Yeah, good point. But we might as well take it, just in case. Chie, you have the honor to take the 'Saw of Justice' that cuts through anything" I handed the saw to Chie with my right hand since my left still hurts but the Chainsaw is really heavy.

"Oh, okay. But it's heavy! It might slow my kicks!" She refused to take it so, it ended up being Yosuke since I'm hurt. He complained at first but he reluctantly receive the saw and put it into the duffel bag. Surprisingly, it fits right in.

**[Practice Building 2F]**

We got out of the room, welcomed by 3 of Them by the hallway. I whispered to my friends, "Hey, don't attack. Leave them. We're going downstairs anyway so fight only when necessary." They responded by nodding quietly. We tip-toed to the stairs, and start to walk down when Yosuke, who walked in front of us, stopped and gave a motion that something is down there.

I looked at the 1st floor from the stairway and saw one of Them stood right in front of the stairs of the 1st floor Practice Building. "Should we take him out?" Chie asked, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"Wait, this is a chance to prove your theory. We'll slip through him." I suggested.

"What? I'm not doing that, man." Yosuke seems upset at this.

"*sigh* alright I'll go." I sighed and then walked downstairs ahead of them. When I'm close, I gripped my pipe tightly and sweat started to pour down. I quickly but carefully slip through him. It's a success. I gestured my friends to go down since the zombie moved.

We ran into some of Them in the hallways and they noticed us maybe by the sound of our shoes. The zombies quickly mauled at me but was hit in the head by my pipe which results its head to crack open. I looked back at my companions and they're doing fine. Yosuke swiftly swung his wrenches to 2 of them and Chie did a rapid kick onto one of them in the face but it fell down and dies. Much to my surprise, her kicks are ultimate weapon.

**[Practice Building 1F]**

We walked to the 1st floor and heard someone shouting, "Take that you undead bastards!" and stuff like that. We immediately headed to the source of the sound, and saw a boy with bleached hair fending himself against Them with a folded up chair. I could see a few scattered bodies and guessed it was this guy's doing. There were a few more of Them, around five. Something told me that this guy didn't need help, but I had an urge to go and get in action. So, holding my pipe at the ready, I charged forward and hit one in the head. Yosuke was next to me, grinning as he sunk his wrenches into one of the head of one of Them. The guy swung his chair, hitting the heads of the last three.

"Hey, you guys still alive, right?" The bleached haired boy put down the folding chair and waited a response from us.

"Holy crap, it's Kanji Tatsumi! He's rumored to be one of the biker gangs." Yosuke states with an awe. I looked at him, confused by how can he be interested in that stuff?

"Hey, I ain't a biker gang, dammit!" The so-called Kanji stomped his foot and pumps his hand with anger. We immediately walked backwards in fear of him beating us up but instead he calmed down and said, "Well yeah. But those rumors are just what they are - rumors. Don't believe 'em." He said, smiling to prove his innocence.

"O-ok." Chie stopped backing up.

I smiled back at Kanji and introduced myself and the gang. "Oh, you're my senpai. Sorry about the manners guys." Kanji scratched his head I embarrassment and grinned once again.

"Nah, don't mention it. By the way, you wanna come with? We're going out of the school to check on our families." I offered a handshake and he accepts it. "I'll take that as a yes" I smiled.

"First of all, we should find a way out and we're having a trouble here. To go to the lecture building, we have to go through the field and it's filled with those scums." Yosuke informed while looking out of the door. I quickly ran to him to make sure. Yeah, there sure are lots of Them. They're from the soccer team so I'm a bit worried about Daisuke but I couldn't find him anywhere even in the horde of zombies in front of me.

"There are roughly 9 of them here. Should we beat them up?" I asked for suggestion from the friends behind me. Chie shook her head while Yosuke raised his shoulders but strangely, Kanji pumped his arm and gestured a 'Yeah!' with his mouth. I quickly sighed heavily as I have to make a decision here. "Okay, we ran through them but we'll only fight when attacked, got it?" Yosuke and Chie alongside with the disappointed Kanji nodded.

I carefully tip-toed through them one by one and when I looked back at my friends, they're doing the same thing when suddenly Kanji tripped on a ball which made him to fell, but the worst part is , he let out a grunt. My eyes quickly widen due to shock when the zombies looked our way instantly. "Damn!" Kanji cursed under his breath.

The walking corpses let out a groan and lunged at us. Even though they're slow, they're strong enough to break down a door. I held my pipe and swing it at one of their heads and quickly dived my pipe into the other two which results them to fell. That should slow them down. Kanji came pass through me, clearing path by breaking each one of the zombies head, 5 zombies at one time to be exact. "C'mon, let's go before we're surrounded!" I commanded and Yosuke with Chie ran towards the door with Kanji still beating the crap out of another one. I ran, grabbing Kanji by the arm and ran to the door in a swift.

**[Lecture Building 1F]**

I panted heavily after the run. Damn, dragging Kanji is like pulling 5 sacks of 10 kg dry cement. "Kanji, I remind you not to fight unless if necessary! Don't bother fight all of them." I scolded Kanji and he seems to understand this already. Well, he's a guy who beats the crap out of street gangs so why won't he be violent? I stood up on my feet and looked around. Okay, nobody is here so I moved towards the front door. Reaching the shoe locker, I decided to change my foot wear first of all cause this white sandal-like foot wear isn't fit for running. "Hey, what are you doing? We should go out right away!" Chie raised her eyebrow. "Change to your shoes! You kick better in shoes right?" I replied while putting my brown leather shoes while Chie puts on her usual brown loafers. Kanji and Yosuke agreed with my statement and decided to change her shoes, too.

"Hey, you kids! What are you doing here? You should evacuate,too!" an old man surprised us which made Yosuke jumped and the Chainsaw fell to the floor making a bang. Damn, the noise will brought in some of Them! Hey, I think I know this old man… He's the school's gardener! "Th-this! The chainsaw! Where did you get it?! You stole it!" the gardener crouched down and took the Chainsaw and then turned it on. The noise is even worse now! I could see some of Them start to gather here. "W-wait! We didn't know!" Yosuke walked backwards but the gardener jumped at him, pointing his Chainsaw to Yosuke. Yosuke's able to dodge by rolling to his side. "Why do you attack us?! We're still alive!" Chie exclaimed, held the gardener's arm but he slips away from Chie's arm and now is going to thrust his Chainsaw her. I quickly rushed to her aid but Kanji has hit the gardener in the face and banged his face into the locker.

"Die, you bastards!" Kanji took the roaring Chainsaw and slashed through the heads of zombies gathering near the shoe lockers but in the end, the machine stops working. Yeah, it's out of gas. Kanji panted heavily and threw the Chainsaw.

"They're all crazy…" Kanji muttered.

"Wait, we still can use the saw! Why did you throw it away?" Yosuke stood up and complained. "The blades are jammed because of cutting through flesh. That thing must not be a good brand." Kanji said while cleaning his hand from blood with his handkerchief. "Well, at least we could get a better one at JUNES." Chie exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. It seems that this traumatic incident didn't affect them too much. Truce, I still had something that worries me. It's Nanako and uncle Dojima.

Without any time to be wasted, we got through the door. The school ground is filled with these animated piece of flesh. We have no other choice than to breakthrough.

"Let's do this, guys."

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

AceDetective: Yay! I hope you guys like this!

Masaru kun: Hmm..? That's all you have to say?

AceDetective: Eh? Yes I guess…

Masaru kun: Hmph. Disappointment over level 9000.

AceDetective: What?!

Kanji: Be quiet you two! I'm going to fight so just stand and watch! Let's FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

(Masaru and AceDetective facepalmed)


	3. Chapter3

**AceDetective: Yay! Chapter 3! This is going really good so far! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! Me and Masaru kun don't own P4 and it's characters. We only own the plot and ourselves. Now, on with the story!**

**Quote of the Day:**_"Anyway, don't harm people with bug spray. It will make me feel guilty..."-Masaru kun when he gave idea about adding bug spray as weapon against Zecks to Ace-_

* * *

**The Persona Apocalypse**

**3****rd**** Survival: Enter, Naoto the Girl… Or Boy Or Whatever Detective**

**[Gate]**

**Souji's POV**

We ran out of the school as fast as we can and we finally made _Them _lost us. Although they're slow, their strength is ridiculous.

"H-Hey, Senpai! *huff* Damn, I need a break. Oh shit my lungs are killing me." Kanji stopped, panting heavily. We quickly stopped and decided to rest for awhile. "Your chair is freaking heavy! Just leave it, you can use the shear if you want to." Yosuke demanded at the punk.

"Nu-uh! I'm no good with that kind of thing. Just gimme 5 minutes will ya?" Kanji objected, still sitting on the ground. I flipped my phone and looked at the clock, it reads 04.30. Dang, it's that late already? Oh yeah, what about Nanako? I quickly opened the contact and dialed the Dojima residence…

…

No one's answering, figures… then, I try uncle's phone.

…

…

It went through! "Hello, Uncle are you—"

"_Souji?! Is that you?! Are you fine? Oh thank god._" Uncle Dojima seems okay to me.

"Where are you right now?" I asked

"_I'm at the Police station with Nanako. Damn that Adachi! I told him to ask the police to secure Yasogami High!"_

"Okay, now can we find you at the police station?"

"_I'm sorry, the door's shut down. No one can enter the building anymore but I'll find a way to let you in."_

"Thanks."

"_It's okay. Just keep intact okay?" _Dojima demanded and then hung up on the phone. I may not look like it but I am relieved. "Who's that on the phone?" Chie asks me while buying some canned drink from the vending machine then she handed me a Nastea. "It's my uncle. Seems that he and Nanako are okay." I replied while opening the can.

"Oh, what a relief…" Yosuke sighs and continued, "So are they in the Police Station?"

"Yeah, but we can't go there right now. Don't worry, uncle Dojima is trying to find a way for us to go in." I answered and they replied by nodding. Then, Kanji stands on his feet again and got ready to leave.

**[Yasoinaba]**

We've been walking for hours and the sky is getting darker and darker as we walk. First, we decided to check Okina station but the train's not operational. And then, we went to JUNES but we saw some large horde of _Them_ so we decided to change our destination. "It's getting darker. We need to find a place to rest." Yosuke suggested. Looking at the condition right now, we ARE tired so Yosuke might have a good point there. "So whose house we are going to sleep in?" I asked the group.

"Not mine, it's near JUNES so it might not be a good idea." Yosuke groaned. Kanji shook his head while crossing his arms. Mine? No it's too far away.

A smile appeared on Chie's face, "Awesome! My house is right near the flood plain. That's pretty close, we could head there!"  
We all agreed, resuming the same stance as earlier, in the same positions. I knew that there would be some of Them but I still looked around, to see where they where. I saw a group of 6 to our right and two to our left. It wouldn't matter where we went because the sounds would attract the other group, so I charged straight to the right. I know I could've just creeped past but, one of Them that you fight now is one less to fight later on right?

I swung my pipe at the first one I saw. It was a female, half of its face ripped of and blood all over its uniform. I aimed at its head. I heard a sickening crack, then blood splattered all over me. They slowly raised their heads at me, shuffling. Chie smirked, kicking one in the head repeatedly. Kanji rammed the two from the left with his chair. Good, four out, four left. Yosuke attacked one from the back, slightly grinning. Chie took another one out as Kanji slammed his chair into the remaining two.

Unfortunately, it got worse from there, "Uh, partner, you've got some unexpected guest right behind you." I turned around. There was a group of twenty or so of Them. I knew we could handle it, but it was getting dark and we shouldn't waste time. So instead of attacking Them, I turned back around and motioned for them to run. They hadn't noticed us yet, so we had a chance of escaping. We ran until we were out of breath and we reached an area that resembled the flood plain. I said resembled because there were blood stains almost everywhere, and a few corpses littered the floor. Flies swarmed around those said corpses.

Chie slumped a little at the sight, but still walked to the front, "Follow me!"

On the way to Chie's house, there are sure lots of _Them_ around here. My pipe almost broke you know. When we saw about 3 of them coming out form the bushes, we quickly readied our weapons. Gimme a break! When we're just about to attack, I heard a gunshot coming from right behind them.

*Bam! BAM!*

The shot quickly broke 2 of them. Kanji hits the last one as the finisher. After the fight is finished, I looked at the person who shot them but I was unable to believe my eyes. It's just some middle school kid! The boy had a blue cap and is wearing a blue colored jacket. "Hey, thanks." I approached the boy and gave him my hand for a handshake which he accepts. "We're from Yasogami High. My name is Souji Seta."

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Naoto Shirogane from the police department." What?! You have GOT to be kidding me. This kid's a police? "Judging from your reaction, you don't believe a thing I said, do you?" He dug his hand into his jacket's pocket and took out his badge. Yeah, he IS a police officer. "So, you're a detective, huh." I replied, putting my pipe over my shoulder.

"Yes, if I may ask, where are you headed to?"

"To Chie's house. The short haired girl over there."

"Oh I see… um… may I tag along? I got separated from the police officers."

"Sure. Hey, what's that? You're hurt?" I asked, looking at his bandages on his wrist.

"Oh, this is just a graze don't worry." He answered, clipping his gun case.

"Are you sure it's not a bite?" Yosuke approached him and takes a look at Naoto's hand.

"No it's not. When I was chased by them, my wrist got scratched by some sharp object. Don't worry."

"I see…" Chie nodded. "So are you with us?"

"Yes, only for awhile, though." Naoto answered while fixing his hat. Awhile? Oh, whatever he gets to choose freely. But something occurred to me when I saw Kanji facing away from our direction and he's been awfully quiet lately. Wonder what's going on.

After around five minutes, we saw two of Them again but me and Chie easily knocked them out.

We walked a little more, then Chie stopped, "We'll have to go around. The shortcut is filled with them."

I looked right to see a group of Them way bigger than last time. It was around twenty last time, but now it was around 30-40. I wondered how they all got here for a brief second then ran across, after Chie. Kanji was last, and, well, that was another part of our bad luck.

His eyes widened and he shout whispered, "Shit! Some of 'em noticed me!"

Yosuke shout whispered back, "Damn you! How many?"

"Five."

"Just run!"

"O-ok." Kanji ran across. Once he was here, we just ran again, hoping that none of Them followed us. I looked back, and breathed a sigh of relief. There really weren't any more following us.

After a little while more of running, Chie suddenly stopped and the three of us guys bumped into her, "Here it is!" She tried her best to cheer silently as she took out her house keys. Since the keys made a little noise, the guys and I got into a fighting stance around her.

Finally, Chie unlocked the door and we all stepped in. I turned around to lock the door, while Kanji and Yosuke moved a couch to block it.

We noticed Chie was standing at a bar, her face looking devastated. I stepped up to her, "What's wrong?"  
All she did is passing me an envelope. I opened it and found a letter inside. It read,

_Dear Chie,_  
_If you ever find this letter, we are fine, hopefully. We just had to leave since the police officers are here already. Hopefully, if all of us are still alive, we'll see you again soon._  
_Love,_  
_Mom and Dad_

"What the hell? What kind of parents will leave their children behind?" Yosuke grunted, commenting on Chie's parents which made her quite upset. I quickly smack his head and cleared my throat, "Erhm… Yosuke, please read the mood…"

"O-oh, I'm sorry Chie. Seriously, I didn't mean that." Yosuke bowed apologetically. When I turned around, I saw Kanji is blockading the door with a heave wood door. "Now, we need to stay quiet okay? No shouting or some sort." Naoto remarks and we nodded with agreement.

"So, where are we sleeping?"Kanji asked.

"Oh, we can sleep in my room but it's a bit small but it's okay. I think we had an airbed. I think." Chie scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Sleeping in a girl's room? Dude, that's kind of sudden, I've never been into girl's room since I was kindergarten." Yosuke said while putting down the duffel bag on the floor near the couch.

"I'm fine in the living room. I'm not good sleeping with crowds…" Naoto said.

"I think one of us should stay guard." Yosuke said, "Just in case..."

Kanji stepped up, "Lemme do it."

None of us showed any objections, so we all got ready to sleep. I'm sleeping with my uniform and of course it doesn't feel good but since this is spring, it's not THAT hot.

When I entered the room, something came up to my mind. The room is filled with pink and she got plush toys at every corner.

"Wow, feminine." I commented.

"I know. But it's worth it." Yosuke gave a follow-up but ended up getting a beating by Chie.

"Okay, who's going to sleep on the airbed?" Chie asked me and Yosuke.

I quickly spoke up, "I'm sleeping in the futon!"

Yosuke looked at me, then Chie, she blushed.

"Welp, I'm off!" I exclaimed, leaving Yosuke and Chie to have their awkward little moment.

**:. Midnight.:**

Oh crap, gotta pee. I opened the door quietly, leaving the room and headed off to the toilet.

…

…

I got out of the toilet after I was done and decided to have a little lookout. Kanji is fast asleep on a chair near a kitchen counter, hugging his chair. (**A/N: Kanji Tatsumi sat on a chair. Kanji hugged a folding chair. try it out with Humpty Dumpty rhyme.)**

I smiled, feeling something funny about Kanji and when I turned around, my right hand touched something… soft…

When I turned my head to my hand, I saw my hand sticking at Naoto's chest. Well, probably it's kind of gay but as long as he's a guy, he will forgive me. Wait, what's this? I-I felt a bulge on his chest! Curious, I pressed further a little.

"*gasp*! Don't you dare…!" Naoto quickly took out his or her revolver and pointed it on my forehead. I quickly pulled my hand. "W-wait, this is a misunderstanding. M-mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"No questions or you want to be shot full of holes!" Naoto threatened me. I swear I could see a popping vein above her head. D-DAAAMN! I'm scarred for life!

"O-okay, good night. Sleep tight. Have a nice dream. And—" before I finished my sentence, she took off her sandal and threw it at me but it missed. This guy- err… girl? Whatever that person is, Naoto is DANGEROUS!

:. Time Skip to Morning .:

"Aaagh, good rest."  
I looked around, to see that Yosuke and Chie were still sleeping. Thankfully, Kanji didn't fall asleep. I was pretty hungry so I went around the kitchen to see what food the Satonaka's had. I settled on some cereal when Chie walked in, "Oh, there you are! We were looking for you."

I looked at her, "Why?"

"Well, me, Yosuke, and Kanji were talking about something last night, and erm... We wanted to, well, make this place our headquarters. You know, since it's most cut off from all the commotion and we could probably be able to stay here or a while, and we could hold in some more survivors."

"So are you saying we hold off going to the shopping district?"

"N-no! It would be better to go now, since we have more of a chance of finding survivors, we were just proposing the idea."

"Oh, alright. It's pretty good. So it's decided. We're coming back later."

"Alright, I'll go tell Yosuke and Kanji."

"And tell them to get ready and eat. We're going right after we finish eating."

"Alright, leader! By the way, Naoto left you with a letter." Chie handed me the letter and read it.

_Souji-san, I still have something to do so I'm going ahead. Oh BTW, a word, you die. GOT IT?!_

I gulped down some saliva and tore the paper. Chie gave me this crazy look.

Leader, hmmm... Well, I'm not really sure about that.

... We all finished breakfast, put our stuff down and dressed up in battle appropriate clothing. We went upstairs to check up on all the windows and doors, so looters wouldn't get in. We did the same down here, then finally got ready to get out. Chie exchanged her pair of scissors for a knife. Me and Kanji pushed the couch to the side, so we could open the door, while Chie unlocked it. I stepped to the front and looked out. Good, it was all clear. I carefully walked out, looking left and right.

"So, you guys are all ready?" They nodded. I smirked, "Then let's go!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AceDetective: Another cliché ending for you people! Say hello to Naoto, now, everybody! Well, we hoped you enjoyed!**

**Masaru: Oh *%$ this I mistyped it again.**

**AceDetective: Type what?**

**Masaru: I kept writing Naoto as a 'She'**

**AceDetective: Well, she IS a 'She'**

**Masaru: Not at first right?**

***BAM!***

**?: Masaruu!**

**Masaru: Oh, Souji! S'up?**

**Souji: Thanks for making me like a man whore!**

**Masaru: Oh, that a compliment?**

**(Souji turned on a Chainsaw)**

**Masaru and Ace: W-we can explain….**


	4. Chapter 4

AceDetective: Hey guys! Sorry we haven't been able to update lately. Blame it on me, I guess? Anyways me and Masaru don't own P4. We only own ourselves, the plot, and our OC.

_**Quote of the Day: **__-"Being crazy is fun! i AM crazy, too. Let's get KRAZY together!"- Masaru when he and AceDetective were talking about random things._

_**The Persona Apocalypse**_

_**4th Survival**_**: ****Journey To The Shopping District**

**Souji's POV**

"Well, here we are." I panted. We were extremely tired from running and running towards the shopping district. It was 1 in the afternoon, it took longer than expected, but then again, there are at least ten zombies running around in each block. We chose to sneak past half of the groups, then fight the other half. That last one we fought before we got here, though...

_*Flashback*_

_"Guys! Over here!" I called Chie, Yosuke, and Kanji. They turned to me, and froze._

_"Hmmm? What is it?" I asked, not knowing why they were just standing there like ice, frozen, and just staring at me. _

_"Aaaaargh! Dammit, you ain't gonna die!" Kanji was the first to snap out of his trance, and ran straight at me, holding his chair up high. He ran straight at me, when I noticed faint moaning behind me. Ah, shit, that's why they're staring, one was about to bite me._

_As it started to lunge at me, Kanji reached me and I dove to the side. Kanji started beating the thing to a pulp. Blood and guts spilled everywhere..._

_But there was something weird about the blood. Our blood was red, a bright red. Its blood was a dark red. A very dark red, it almost looked black. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Its guts looked dry, and wrinkly, like old skin. It was the same red shade as its blood. _

_Kanji turned to me, frowning, "Goddammit senpai, ya gotta be careful, ya ain't supposed to die that easily, ya idiot!"_

_Yosuke walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Eh, sorry Partner, I gotta agree with him."_

_Chie smiled sadly and nodded._

_I sighed._

_*Flashback Over*_

I sighed again. That was so damn close. They were right, I should've taken care of myself.

"Ahem," Chie cleared her throat, "Well, I know a place we can get better weapons than... These." She gestured to our weapons.

Yosuke smirked, "Hah. I guess having a kung-fu obsessionist in this team was good!"

Chie looked pissed. She growled, looking down, then kicked Yosuke in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Aaagh, shit." Yosuke comically fell down.

Me and Kanji just shrugged it off as a normal thing. They'd been doing it every five to ten minutes, and nothing has happened yet, so, might as well leave 'em alone. Right?

Chie skipped to us happily, like nothing had happened. Yosuke recovered quickly and followed, "So, Chie where is this place?"

"We're right here!" She shouted. I looked around, to see this rusty looking shop with swords and shit in the side windows. We walked in to see a girl holding up a sword and violently slashing it around... Then I saw the decapitated head rolling on the floor. Wow, this girl was good! I saw an elderly woman cowering behind her, looking us over. When she saw Kanji, though, she smiled.

"Kanji-kun."

Kanji looked down at her and practically shouted, "Ma!" He ran over to her, and hugged her. He looked up at the girl and growled, "What were you doing to my ma?"

The girl frowned and walked over to him, "Well, if you didn't see, I was _protecting _her."

With that Kanji loosened up. I noticed that this girl looked a little American. Her hair was dyed a dirty blonde, with her roots showing a little and was down to a little longer than her shoulders. She had her bangs flipped over to the other side and pinned. She wore a light brown beanie, a little lighter than her chocolate brown eyes. She had black hipster glasses over her eyes, and I wondered for a second if they were real. I took in the rest of her. A not-so-flat chest, tall figure. She was wearing a jean vest with a red long-sleeved shirt under it. She was wearing slightly loose jeans with red and white chains. She wore light brown Converse as shoes.

"So, what's your name? Where are you from?" Chie started bombarding her with questions, but she cut her off.

"The name's Alix Archer. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm American, I was only here for vacation, but then shit hit the fan." She sighed, "I'm part Japanese, from my mom, but I haven't learned much of the culture."

I snorted. This girl had quite an attitude.

"Well, we're looking for some weapons. What do you have here?" I asked, hoping she knew something about this store.

"Well, that head there is the owner's. But I guess now that he's dead, might as well look around." She shrugged.

"But isn't that stealing or something?" Yosuke asked her.

"The world's probably going to shit right now. Have you seen the news? The President fled. The system is corrupting. If you haven't been mugged in the streets yet, you're lucky. And have you seen America? Even while the system is up, stealing and shootings are normal. So go ahead."

I frowned. This girl_really_ had an attitude. But she was right. At Chie's house, we saw some of the news. It was horrible. So we all shrugged, nodded, and went off to find weapons.

Alix sat down next to Kanji's mother, and waited for us. After a while I settled on a double-edged sword, with a dark leather handle and a river engraved in the side. It was clearly made for battle. We met up at the front. Yosuke had two kunai knives, Chie stuck to kicking and chose spiked shoes (Yosuke better be careful now.), and Kanji chose a big brass plate.

Alix smirked, "Nice choices. But, um... Girl with the short brown hair, you don't have any back-up?"

Chie froze, "My name is Chie. Those guys are Kanji, Souji, and Yosuke. Actually, I do have a back-up." She pulled out a knife.

Alix shrugged, "Whatever. So, could I come with you guys?"

They all looked at me, and I thought it over. This girl would make the team more... _vibrant_. And she did show virtue by protecting Kanji's mother. And she does seem smart and sensible.

"... Umm, I guess."

She smiled for a second, but it quickly turned into a smirk, "Thanks. I owe you guys one." She nodded.

I smiled at her, then turned to Kanji.

"You guys coming?" I motioned to his mother.

"Hell yea! We'd all protect her, right?" We all smiled and nodded. I turned to the rest of the group.

"Well that's settled. Let's drop off the extra stuff at our headquarters, then go find some more survivors."

They all stood up and got ready.

After we were ready, I turned to the others, who were all smirking a similar smirk, save for Kanji's mother.

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

AceDetective: That's it! Do you guys want more OCs? Do you guys like Alix? REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
